


Conto Noturno - Another Stranger Me

by Eldhjarta



Series: Conto Noturno [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhjarta/pseuds/Eldhjarta
Summary: Um grupo de jovens decide passar as férias em Budapeste. A viagem é tranquila e a hospedagem seria feita na casa de um dos parentes de Cristina, uma das três integrantes do grupo. Música, balada, beijo nada fora do lugar. Uma viagem perfeita, ou ao menos deveria ser.





	Conto Noturno - Another Stranger Me

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, eu disse que não prometo uma série de minicontos, mas conforme for indo minha vontade vou postar. Não pretendo ultrapassar os 2k de palavras em cada. Depois no futuro quem sabe eu jogo tudo num "livro" só. 
> 
> EDITE: Este é o segundo conto, mas como são independentes não importa a ordem que você vá ler. Então ignorem.
> 
> Novamente é um POV(+- o fim é de fora mesmo). O primeiro da série Conto Noturno intitulada "Should Be Higher" foi uma visão da presa, o rebanho como é chamado no jogo, você, eu e cia. Pessoinhas normais e vivas haha. Bom agradeço ao comentário que recebi, vou dar uma revisada sobre pontuações e já deixo avisado desde agora que este também foi levemente revisado, então qualquer erro de pontuação e cia pode me puxar a orelha. Só assim para melhorar. 
> 
> Os títulos dos contos vão seguir o padrão, uma música que poderia ser relacionada a situação, não signifique que seja uma songfic, eu só acredito que case muito bem.

Eu me sinto bem! Terceira noite desde que tudo se passou. De simples vampira criança como os mais antigos gostam de nos chamar - os anciões ou não tão antigos assim, mas o suficiente para ter uma "cria" - para alguém com maior status, respeito. Como eu detestava meu mentor e avô.

Meu avô me abraçou a não vida propositalmente e durante um ato sujo, humilhante e violento. Lord Eldenor como era conhecido por todos de seu circulo familiar, poderia parecer um senhor elegante e educado, mas por trás da máscara não passava de um vampiro decrépito e murcho. Vagando por centenas de anos e se aproveitando sempre que tinha oportunidade de tudo e todos o que te rendeu dinheiro e poder suficiente que ultrapasse as questões politicas na eternidade de nossa existência. 

Após o abraço muitas das lembranças estressantes pareceu ser subtraida da minha mente. Com o passar do tempo as lembranças pareciam vir em sensações. Até então eu me lembraria vagamente da minha morte, algo que decidiria esquecer e fingir que não me lembro. Pedindo que esta auto ilusão imposta por mim mesma virasse realidade. Mas, eu me lembrei. 

Cristina Saramago, a filha mais velha da família da Saramago na Espanha. Triste foi o dia que a garotinha partiu para os ares de Budapeste. Uma viagem de jovens, com mais duas amigas. Bebidas, danças, sorrisos e brincadeiras, sem problemas com hospedagem pois até então estava tudo completamente certo de ficarmos na casa de um parente não tão próximo mas também não distante. Fomos recebidas muito bem. Meu gentil e sério avô 

Seus olhos negros pulando em quase negrito da pele branca e fria. Brincávamos em casa que nosso avô teria descoberto o segredo do produto de beleza que poderia se existisse manter você na idade. Eu não me lembrava de tê-lo conhecido mais jovem, mas mais velho seria o natural das coisas caminharem. 

Saímos eu e minhas duas amigas Heliodora e Anna. Uma balada famosa, a como dancei, conheci inclusive um rapaz, eu não fazia a menor ideia do que o rapaz me dizia, agarrei se uma vez e acabamos no banheiro. Acho que acertei e que loucura. Das festas para casa, numa noite, a quinta para ser mais exata retornei mais cedo e apaguei em meu leito. Acordei e lá estava, aquele velho asqueroso, mandou que me vestisse de Queen Anna e se divertia com meu corpo. Eu tentei empurrar, mas nunca pensei que um velho em seus 70 para 80 pudesse ser tão forte. Fui dar um soco e minha mão foi presa por algo. Algo que me assustou muito. 

De trás dele surgiam tentáculos de sombra, ele me prendeu e fez o que queria, não satisfeito me mordeu, ali mesmo em minha amada e bem cuidada Dulcinéia, eu me senti verter de desejo ao mesmo que morria. 

18h50 do próximo dia. 

Acordei de um pesadelo intenso, tudo escuro, fui me levantar e percebi que não poderia, toquei ao lados e estava presa, o cetim fácil de distinguir ao toque, quanto tempo se passou? Minha cabeça doía tanto e agora presa em um caixão, gritei tanto é nada, somente o silêncio, de um intenso desespero veio uma joelhada, senti a madeira ta tampa ceder, e com ela a terra começar a entrar escorregando por minha perna. Não, eu não poderia morrer ali, minha única chance seria tentar o impossível. E foi o que fiz. 

Bati com as mãos algumas vezes, mais uma vez à madeira cedeu é a terra começou a entrar, mais um é de novo, cavando com meus dedos um saída, terra caindo por meu rosto e as vezes na boca. De ter sido um cenário de filme de zumbi, caso estivesse alguém olhando. Primeiro a mão, depois consegui subir para a superfície. O jardim dos fundos da casa, quem diria. Vi a luz da casa acesa vinda de um cômodo, brava fui em direção, entretanto bati meu joelho no que era uma lápide. Meu nome... “Que os gozos não dados em vida, sejam realizados na morte”. Que porcaria de epitáfio. 

Atravessei o jardim pronta para tirar a limpo tudo o que aconteceu, não era possível que alguém achou divertido. Ao entrar um cheiro me veio as narinas e com ele a fome. Eu precisava comer, não sei o quão rápido cheguei a sala, mas quando a abri a cena que presenciei foi minhas amigas. Heliodora com o pescoço cortado é o sangue fresco vertendo para um grande vidro de ponche. Anna assustada de ponta cabeça logo acima da travessa. Um punhal colocado em frente junto a um bilhete. “Pegue e se sirva”, não sei o que exatamente se sucedeu, mas eu quis e fiz. Ela me olhava como se fosse sua última esperança, o rosto vermelho de tanto tempo naquela posição. Escutar a batida e o pulsar do sangue correndo. A fome. Com o punhal em mãos enfiei em sua garganta rasgando até o queixo. Eu não saberia dizer naquele momento o quão intenso aquela vida roubada me foi prazerosa. Tomando cada gota que consegui, até sentir meu ombro ser tocado. 

Lá estava ele, meu avô, então não era mentira, primeiro tive raiva depois ele me estendeu uma taça. Disse que precisava beber a partir daquele dia, explicou o que não posso contar a ninguém de fora. E tomei, minha raiva diminuiu e ele me explicou tudo que eu precisava saber o revestimento foi para o fundo da alma. 

As primeiras noites, aprendendo o que era, uma nova perspectiva, a “comunidade”. 15 anos ao todo se passariam até o dia de hoje. 

Em uma das missões tive o desprazer de encontrar com um ser "mágico". Se já não bastasse o papelão que a criatura nos fez passar, ainda perdi bons companheiros. 

Nesta vida ( ou não vida, entendam como quiser) não temos amigos, temos laços. Laços necessários durante um tempo e separado quando o objetivo for completado. Ainda que tenha sido doloroso, a criatura encontrada durante a missão me deu algo em troca de sua vida. Uma pena da asa de algum outro ser foi tudo que disse. Não instruiu-me ao que fazer, apenas jogou disse para pensar em algo na mente a muito perdido que poderia ser precioso. 

Foi como aquelas traquinagens de criança quando dizem "Não pense em um fusca azul se não te dou um pedala" e claro, você pensa no maldito fusca azul. Eu então pensei na sensação de vazio e dor anterior a minha morte e renascimento. Uma luz dourada emanava da pena e a recompensa foi recordar da cena daquele velho me usando, drenando minha vitae e por fim asfixiando na escuridão invocada. Um ódio muito grande me acendeu e o laço foi desfeito.

Eu mesma não percebi no instante e ele também não. Meu inconsciente no instante do pedido feito na armadilha da fada levou a mais. Eu estava livre e, meu senhor, e os outros anciões não iriam saber. A pena se apagou.

A fada aproveitou e fugiu. Uma falha que teria de ser resolvida. Minha sorte, foi que o artefato ofuscou todos os danos e "pedido". Eu poderia agora tramar o meu desejo. Fez uma semana que realizei e faz dois dias que escuto vozes. 

Encontrei ele no refúgio, nada de anormal, conversamos, algumas dúvidas da outra missão e meu irmão da não vida foi embora deixando o caminho livre. Impensável e ao mesmo tempo uma sorte. Com o artificio que eu sabia que ele gostava, mês fiz a filha mais amada. Em gracejos ao vício do murcho consegui verter de sua vida. E não parei por aí, é uma única chance, pode te levar a ruína ou a vitória. Tudo depende do lado que está. Drenei meu mestre por completo e continuei. 

Só pararia depois de devorar sua alma, se o sangue de vampiro a nós é como posso te explicar? Mais viscoso, bom e viciante. Sua alma me proporcionaria um poder maior. Maldito seja o dia que me contou sobre a diablerie. Eu o fiz, senti todo o êxtase, minha besta dentro de mim pulsava, eu ia perder o controle. 

18h00 do próximo dia. 

Acordei do meu sono de morte, minha besta tinha acalmado. Meu monstro. O cenário caótico, deve ter sido um templo para cultos evangélicos, agora um açougue que o proprietário estourou uma bomba de carne. A capela mais bela. Fui embora o mais depressa que pude. Ainda que comum a prática em nosso meio, uma cria afrontar desta forma, não sei como iriam receber. 

E hoje o que me perturba é saber que daqui dois dias eu tenho de ir a eles. Me olhei no espelho, senti meus olhos piscarem num tique nervoso. Deve ter sido o acontecimento recente, não poderia ficar ansiosa. 

"Ansiosa?" 

-Mas o que? 

Olhei para trás procurando quem falou comigo, nada. Devo ter ficado louca ou meus pensamentos estão me pregando peça. 

"Talvez ou talvez você esteja perdendo o controle" 

É tão estranho, eu escutei novamente uma voz, não era minha, mas também era minha. 

"Você deveria se olhar mais, tem mesmo um belíssimo corpo, não vejo a hora de me apoderar dele novamente." 

\- Quem está aí? Velhote? - Fui andando pelos outros cômodos procurando-o, nada – Devo ter enlouquecido. 

"Não minha cara, não enlouqueceu, mas sinto em te dizer que será punida, crianças malvadas merecem castigo" 

\- Seu velho maldito, já não basta o que me fez, ainda vai me assombrar? - Virei meu rosto para um canto da sala outro espelho, eu estava sorrindo, não o meu sorriso de costume. Um sorriso dúbio, entortado para um lado como um outro alguém. Não estou sentindo culpa pelo ato, então era verdade. Nos relatos perdidos sobre a prática, as vezes... 

"Às vezes a alma roubada é tão forte e tão predestinada que pode tomar conta do corpo do seu ladrão, passando a ser o principal, e veja você agora, estamos aqui, conversando dentro da sua cabeça, eu estou no controle, você é a vítima novamente. Mas não pense que estou em desgostoso, ainda que traidora mostrou ser capaz. Aproveite o acento do carona, bela donzela." 

Eu perdi. Eu estou confinada e posso me ver agir, mas não comando é como estar em um quarto escuro preso a uma cadeira, a única fonte de luz é uma lâmpada que balança sobre minha cabeça e na sua frente uma TV filmando a si mesmo. 

\---- 000 ---- 

Mais tarde naquela noite uma jovem muito bela foi vista entrar em um prédio próximo a margem do rio Danúbio. A expressão altiva e imponente como de alguém que acaba de dar uma última tacada na mesa bilhar que com maestria o levou a vitória. A fachada pesada aliada a uma cor que levaria a qualquer um a crer que o prédio foi largado ao tempo. Ou apenas reforçar histórias assombrosas. 

O hall, no entanto, contrária a aparência externa. Amplo e limpo. Apenas um aparador ao lado direito com um vaso a lá arte nouveau, destoando com o restante da arquitetura neoclássica. A jovem deixou seu casaco com um funcionário e entrou no salão mais à frente. Muitas mesas dispostas aos cantos, algumas vazias outras com membros da noite conversando. A mulher fez seu caminho até uma outra sala, nela um homem de olhos dourados e aparência humanoide o aguardava. 

-Ainda que esteja diferente Lord Eldenor posso senti-lo daqui. - O homem se levantou e foi até ela, fazendo um gesto com os longos dedos afiados para uma mesa - Também admito que é mais agradável ver você nesta forma do que na de velho parrudo de outrora. Pelo visto estava certo, a cria foi contra seu mestre. 

\- É uma lastima que meu pensamento tenha se concretizado Senhor Baldwin. - Ela suspirou e se juntou a ele em uma pequena mesa ao lado, na sala privada. Baldwin devidamente acomodado em uma das cadeiras, colocou as mãos longas sobre a mesa. Enquanto a "outra" fazia o mesmo. - Uma garota tão boa, mas já foi. - Ela sorriu do jeito jacoso marca do novo eu por dentro. 

Baldwin apenas acenou de acordo com a outra e prosseguiu. - Em que que posso ajudá-lo? 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Vou sempre dar um início, meio e fim. Início da vidinha do personagem e cia, faz mais sentido algumas vezes. Ainda mais quando se trata de um acontecimento em mesa, não tem como contar tudo desde o início, viraria uma long fic. 
> 
> Bom o fato foi mais ou menos assim: Jogar tropelão, aquele super agressivo que nossaaaaaaaa vou ficar fortão, vou comer geral e roubar a alma dos mais velho e... e ele esqueceu as consequências. Existem muitos tipos de RPG, o sistema do Vampiro proporciona um avanço de jogo de dentro do personagem para fora. É diferente do D&D. Além da atmosfera e o tema ser o horror, não o horror que quem está fora sente ao ver algo, este é consequência da "necessidade", mas o horror pessoal que vem de dentro do personagem mesmo, a besta, a fome de vida e por aí vai. Como "viver" sem perder sua humanidade e por aí vai. Claro que no conto em questão não existe esta preocupação. Nem mesmo a parte política do clã que está por trás ligaria para isso, visto que a "humanidade e ser humano" neste caso é uma falha. 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim. Obrigada. 
> 
> Já deixando o link de cara desta que nomeia o conto:  
> Blind Guardian - Another Stranger Me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uv-Nn-yNpAQ 
> 
> Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim. Obrigada.


End file.
